You Are Mine
by RaiKuni
Summary: Aku benci melihatmu bersamanya Aku benci melihatmu berpelukan mesra dengan dia Aku benci melihatnya bermanja-manja bersamamu Dan aku benci setiap tawa yang kau keluarkan untuknya Kau adalah milikku Bukan miliknya Kau hanya boleh bersamaku Bukan dirinya Aku adalah milikmu Dan kau adalah milikku Kita akan bersama seumur hidup Tidak, selamanya LEVI-SENPAI! don't Like? don't read


Aku menginginkan dirimu.. Aku mencintai dirimu.. Tetapi kenyataan yang ada di hadapanku membuat semuanya hancur. Hati ku bagai di hantam sejuta mata panah. Gejolak demi gejolak menyeruak dalam hatiku. Memperhatikan dirimu yang kini tengah berpelukan mesra dengan seorang pemuda pirang itu.

Aku benci melihatmu bersamanya

Aku benci melihatmu berpelukan mesra dengan dia

Aku benci melihatnya bermanja-manja bersamamu

Dan aku benci setiap tawa yang kau keluarkan untuknya

Kau adalah milikku

Bukan miliknya

Kau hanya boleh bersamaku

Bukan dirinya

Aku adalah milikmu

Dan kau adalah milikku

Kita akan bersama seumur hidup

Tidak, selamanya

LEVI!

 _ **... You Are Mine**_

 **BRAAK**

Sebuah pintu kostan dibuka dengan kasarnya. Dengan tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari seekor kucing peliharaannya, eren Jeager langsung melempar tas dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Alhasil, teriakannya mendatangkan para 'tetangga' datang menuju dirinya

"Oi oi.. Ada apa?"

Seorang pemuda yang notabene nya adalah seorang 'reinkarnasi kuda' menghampirinya dengan Surai yang berantakan dan air liur yang masih berlinangan di pipinya

"Diam kau kuda! Jangan berisik!"

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara, padahal kau sendiri yang berteriak seperti orang kesurupan" ketus Jean Kristein, sembari me-lap genangan liur yang masih menempel di wajahnya

"Huh..." Eren merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Menutup mata berharap kantuk segera menyerang

Sepasang mata Jean menatap Eren dengan tatapan lain. Ia menyukai Eren. Pemuda bermanik Sewarna zambrud itu telah lama menarik perhatiannya. Jean tidak peduli ia di ejek homo atau apapun.. Yang pasti kini ia mencintai Eren

"Sampai kapan kau mengejar levi-senpai?" gumam nya sembari meninggalkan kamar Eren

Sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit melihat eren selalu pulang dan berteriak di dalam kamarnya. Hanya karena seorang pemuda tsundere yang menarik perhatiannya.

Helaan nafas Jean terdengar pelan. Ia memikirkan jalan keluar untuk menghapus nama levi di hati Eren

"Aku tidak boleh kalah dengan si cebol itu"

Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Eren hanya menatap kosong lampu yang kini mulai redup termakan usia

'Apakah Levi senpai mencintai orang itu?'

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak Eren. Ia teringat akan peristiwa barusan. Peristiwa yang membuatnya frustasi dan depresi. Peristiwa itu, saat uke tercintanya berpelukan mesra dgn seorang pemuda pirang yang samar samar ia ketahui namanya

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Eren dengan sekejap mata

"Oi gakki!" suara berat yang familiar itu membuat tubuh eren menegak

Setelah 30 detik mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi, Eren dengan sigap duduk

"Y-ya levi-senpai?"

gugup

Benar.. Eren selalu saja gugup dihadapan Levi. Membuat pemuda pendek itu sering mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Apa Kau tuli? Aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu jutaan kali. Dan kau baru bereaksi setelah aku memanggilmu? Seriously?"

Eren hanya tersenyum pasrah. Hatinya masih saja sakit dengan kejadian barusan. Sepertinya jiwanya terguncang melihat itu semua.

"Eren.." suara berat sang Ackerman memanggil namanya

"Bolehkah aku bermalam disini?"

Manik zambrud milik Eren melebar. Mulutnya ternganga seketika

"T-TE- TENTU SAJA BOLEH !!!"

Tatapan selidik yang paling menuduh di dunia ditujukan pada Eren membuat sang empu bergidik ngeri

"Eh? Ehm.. Te-tentu saja boleh Levi senpai"

"Arigatou" seukir senyum tipis terukir di wajah mulus Levi

Walaupun tipis, Eren masih bisa melihatnya. Jelas sekali

 **BLUSH**

"Ehm"

Semburat merah mewarnai kedua belah pipi Eren membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan

Sebuah pertanyaan melintas di benaknya. Untuk apa Levi-senpai menginap di kamar sempit seperti ini? Sedangkan kamar nya saja mungkin 30 kali lipat lebih luas dari ini

"Levi senpai.. Tumben sekali menginap disini.. Ada apa?"

Gerakan Levi terhenti seketika. Wajahnya kini murung

"Bukan urusanmu bocah"

Eren mengangguk paham, sepertinya senior kecilnya ini enggan untuk berbicara

Hari semakin larut. Waktunya untuk tidur. Matahari telah turun dari singgasananya. Angin hangat berubah menjadi angin dingin yang menerpa secara kasar. Membuat nuansa dingin menyelimuti mereka

 **TIK tok Tik tok**

Keheningan melanda mereka. Hanya suara detak jam menggema di penjuru kamar Eren

Suara petir menggema di langit. Cahaya kilatan nya menyinari kamar Eren sesaat membuat dua manusia yang ada di dalamnya terkejut bukan kepalang

Entah sadar atau tidak, pemuda pendek itu memeluk tubuh Eren kuat

"Levi-senpai?"

Bagai di surga..

Eren mau saja berteriak saat ini. Karena kebahagiaan yang terlampau sangat yang ia rasakan kini. Tapi ia tau, resiko yang akan ia dapatkan setelah berteriak nanti.

Pertama ia akan berhadapan dengan tatapan mematikan milik seniornya

Lalu sebuah bantal akan mendarat di kepalanya

Kemudian sebuah ucapan sadis akan menembus hatinya

Ah Eren tidak mau suasana ini berakhir karena sebuah teriakan laknat darinya. Pelan pelan Eren mengelus pundak Levi. Lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut

"Aku tidak menyangka senior kejam seperti mU takut dengan yang namanya " petir"" ejek Eren sembari tertawa kecil

"Berisik" gumam Levi di sela sela ketakutannya

"Levi-senpai... Sepertinya kau ada masalah serius.. Kau bisa cerita padaku"

Eren masih saja mengelus punggung Levi lembut

Keheningan melanda untuk beberapa menit. Alis Eren terangkat sedikit

'Apa pertanyaan ku salah?'

"Jika kau ti-"

"Erwin"

"Huh?"

Tangan Eren berhenti mengelus punggung Levi.

''Erwin? Pemuda pirang brengsek itu?''

Levi hanya mengangguk. Lalu mempererat pelukannya pada Eren

"Dia.. Akan menikah dengan seseorang dan meninggalkanku. Padahal... Aku adalah kekasihnya"

Bagai di hantam beribu mata panah. Hati Eren kini hancur berantakan

Kekasih? Jadi uke manisnya ini punya kekasih ?

Eren ingin saja menanyakan semua yang ada di benak nya pada Levi. Namun sesuatu membasahi bajunya

Levi menangis

Seorang senior terkejam ini rupanya masih punya sisi lunak dari hatinya.

Eren membalas pelukan Levi. Membiarkannya menangis tersedu sedu di pelukannya

"Kau tau? Erwin atau siapalah itu.. Sepertinya bukan jodohmu.. Si brengsek pirang itu hanya mempermainkan dirimu senpai.. Lagipula, kau tidak butuh dia.. Kau masih punya aku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Lupakan Erwin, dan berpaling padaku..."

Pelukan Levi kini melonggar. Ia terpana dengan kelembutan hati seorang Eren Jeager. Saat manik indahnya menatap manik Sewarna zambrud itu.. Ekspresi Eren dengan sekejap mata langsung berubah

"Atau harus kutekankan.."

 **BRAAK**

Eren kini ada diatas levi, menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun

"kau itu hanya milikku seorang ... Levi senpai"

Manik Levi menutup dan wajah Eren makin mendekat.. Dekat sekali.. Hingga aroma tubuh Levi tercium dari indranya

Malam kian larut.. Diisi oleh suara suara 'ganjil' yang terdengar sampai ke kamar sebelah. Suara suara aneh yang keluar dari mulut sang senior

Adegan panas telah usai... Menyisakan semburat merah padam di wajah kedua manusia itu. Tanpa mereka sadari.. Sepasang manik menatap mereka dari awal. Aura hitam menyelimutinya. Gejolak marah dan cemburu mengisi hatinya

" jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya.. Maka orang lain pun juga tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya"

Satu tarikan nafas... Dan sebuah peluru menembus kepala Levi

".. Karena Eren.. Hanya milikku seorang.. Bukan milikmu.. Senpai ku sayang"


End file.
